The Sky Sorceress
by Twilight Goddess19
Summary: Her magic teleported her away after a bad beating from her abusive relatives when she 13 years old, she ended up at the Iron Fort (Vongola's HQ) and found out that she related to the Vongola. She was then sent to Namimori to live with Nana and Tsuna. A year later, hers and Tsuna's life changes when they meet their home-tutor, Reborn. What if her past comes back to haunt her?
1. Chapter 1

Iris ran upstairs and into her bedroom after she accidentally inflated Aunt Marge. She had let Hedwig out of her cage and opened the window to let her fly out of it. A few minutes after she got her trunk out of the closet, the bedroom door was slammed open by a very angry Vernon.

"YOU BRING HER BACK! YOU BRING HER BACK RIGHT NOW AND FIX HER!" Vernon angrily yelled at Iris, which caused her to flinch back. But she refused too. Vernon then grabbed her before throwing her against the wall by the door. After she hit the wall, she fell down to the floor, then he started kicking and hitting her. Vernon kept on beating her and not stopping.

It was getting hard to breath, all Iris wanted was to get away from here before her uncle ends up killing her. _'I'm going to die if he doesn't stop.'_ She thought, there was fear in her eyes. _'I don't want to die. I wish that I was away from here and somewhere safe.'_ Her magic heard her wish and teleported her away from there. She had already passed out when her magic teleported her away.

 **...**  
 **...**

A male Mafioso, who is a member of the Vongola Famiglia was patrolling around the ground of the Iron Fort when he came upon a beaten up 13 year old girl. He ran over to her and knelt down by her to check her pulse. He sighed in relief when he felt that she still had a pulse but it was slow.

The Mafioso picked her up as he stood up and started talking in the earpiece. "I found a beaten up 13 year old girl on the grounds, we will probably need all of the Suns since her pulse is slow."

There was a voice come back through the earpiece. "Roger that, the Suns will be in the Hospital Wing, so when you get here just head straight there."

"Roger that." The Mafioso said. 30 minutes later, he got to the front door of the Iron Fort, the Mafioso guard saw him and opened the door for him. The Mafioso nodded at the guard as he walked through the door.

The Mafioso then took the beaten up girl to the Hospital Wing, once he got there, he walked into the Hospital Wing before gently setting her down on a hospital bed before moving to let the Suns do their job and heal her.

It's been a few hours to for the Suns were done healing her, they also took some of her blood to see if they can find out who she is.

 **...**  
 **...**

It's been three days since everything happened, the Suns got the results of the blood test they took. They found out that she is Iris Potter and that she is related to Gina Evans nee Vongola, the second founder of the Vongola Famiglia, who is also the little sister of Giotto. Meaning that she is the distant cousin of Iemitsu.

The day that Iris woke up was the day that Iemitsu and Timoteo was visiting her in the Hospital Wing.

Iris groaned as she woke up, she opened her eyes to see a white ceiling before she shot up in the bed that she was in. She then started looking around to see that she was in a white room, that there was a lot of hospital beds with curtains on the ceiling by the beds to shut around them. She then saw two men in the room with her and was sitting on the chairs close to her hospital bed.

One looks to be 37 years old with blonde hair and brown eyes. While the other one is an old man, who looks to be 69 years old, with grey hair and a moustache and kind looking brown eyes.

"W-Who are you?" Iris asked, stuttering. She was scared, she didn't know who these men were or if they were going to hurt her like her Uncle did.

"It's okay, sweetie. We're not going to hurt you." Timoteo said, with his hands up in the air to let her know that they mean no harm to her. She relaxed a little but she still had her guard up. "I'm Timoteo and this is Iemitsu."

"How did I get here?"

"We found you passed out on our grounds. Do you remember what happened?"

"All I remember was my uncle beating me and not stopping. " Iris told them. She then looked at them in fear. "Please don't send me back to them! Please, I don't want to go back there!" She was shaking in fear at the thought of going back to that hellhole house and to her abusive relatives, she was also crying.

Timoteo went over to her and pulled her into a hug. He felt her flinch when he pulled her into the hug but soon relaxed. "Shh, my dear. It's going to be okay. We don't plan on sending you to your relatives. You have two choices, you can stay here with me or you can go to Namimori to live with Iemitsu's wife and son."

Iris pulled away from Timoteo to look at him in confusion. "Why?"

"While you were passed out, our doctors took some of your blood to see who you are. Through the blood test, they found out that you are related to our family through your great, great, great grandmother Gina Evans. You are also the distant cousin of Iemitsu because his great, great grandfather is the big brother of Gina."

"Can I think about it first?" She asked.

Timoteo smiled gently at her and nodded. "Of course you can."

 **...**  
 **...**

It's been a month since she was teleported to the Iron Fort by her magic. Over the month she got to know Timoteo and calls him 'Grandpa'. A week after being there, she asked him to change her name in both the muggle and wizarding world since she didn't want anyone from her past to find her. Her new name is Sora Doragon.

Right now Sora is sitting in a couch and reading a book in Timoteo's office while he was doing some paperwork. "Grandpa?" She closed the book that she was reading, placing it on her lap and looked over to Timoteo.

"Yes, Sora?" Timoteo asked as he looked up from his paperwork.

"I decided where I want to live at. I want live with Iemitsu's wife and son, so I can go to school."

"That great Sora. I will have Iemitsu to get you and take you to Namimori. You do know how to speak Japanese, right?"

"Yeah I know how to speak Japanese, I learned it before I went to Hogwarts." Sora told him with a smile.

* * *

 **-Namimori, Sawada household-**

Nana was washing the dishes when the house phone started ringing. She dried her hands before she answered the phone. "Hello?"

 _"Hello Nana-darling.~"_ She heard Iemitsu's voice on the other side of the phone.

Nana smiled, she was happy to hear from her husband. "Hello Iemitsu-darling. Why are you calling?"

 _"I'm coming home for a visit but I'm bringing my distant cousin with me, so you and Tsuna can meet her."_ Nana was happy to hear that her husband was coming home for a visit but was also shocked when Iemitsu told her that he was bringing his distant cousin with him.

"Of course darling. When are you two going to be here?" Nana asked.

"In three days." Iemitsu said. They said goodbye before they hung up the phone.

* * *

 **-Three days later, Namimori-**

It's been three days, Iemitsu and Sora are finally in Namimori. The car that they are in had just pulled up to the Sawada household, once the car parked, they got out of the car and went up to the front door.

Sora stayed behind Iemitsu as he opened the front door and they went inside. "Nana-darling, we're here!~" Iemitsu called out to his wife.

A few minutes later, Nana came running out of the kitchen and over to them. The married couple hugged and kissed for a few minutes before they pulled away. "So where is your distant cousin at? I would like to meet her." Nana told her husband.

Iemitsu moved out of the way to show Sora. Nana squealed in happiness and excitement before she rushed over to the 13 year old girl to hug her but stopped when she saw the girl flinch away and started shaking. She frowned a little as she looked at the teenage girl with worry in her eyes. "What's wrong sweetie?"

Iemitsu sighed as he looked at his wife. "Nana, if you want to hug Sora-chan, you have to go slowly and make sure she is seeing what you are doing. She was abused all of her life by her relatives until she ran way from them a month ago."

Nana was angry at Sora's relatives for hurting the scared girl. She finally hugged Sora after making sure she did it slowly and making sure that Sora saw what she was doing. Nana felt her freeze when she hugged her but soon relaxed in her arms.

 **...**  
 **...**

Sora is in the living room, sitting on one of the couches and was drawing in her sketchbook while eating some of the snacks that Nana gave her. Nana and Iemitsu was sitting on the other couch in the living room as they were watching a movie but would look over to Sora every once in awhile.

They then heard the front door being opened and then heard a boy's voice calling out. "Mama, I'm home!"

"Welcome back Tsu-kun." Nana called back to her son. "Can you come to the living room. I want you to meet someone."

They heard footsteps coming towards the living room before a 13 year old boy with spiky brown hair and brown eyes came into the living room. Once Tsuna was in the living room, he was shocked to see his father there but he then saw a 13 year old girl with black hair and green eyes, who went back to drawing in a sketchbook.

"Dad?" Tsuna asked in shock. He didn't know that his dad was going to be here. He then shook his head, shaking the shock away. "Who is this?

"This is Sora Doragon, we are distant cousins. She will be staying here with you and your mother."

Tsuna smiled at Sora, happy to meet his distant cousin. "It's nice to meet you, Sora-san."

Sora smiled a little at Tsuna. "It's also nice to meet you too, Tsuna-san."

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter.**

 **Please review, because they are amazing and I need them to help me update my stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Sicily, Italy-**

An infant walked into the tavern. The infant is wearing a black suit, a black fedora with an orange stripe which had his chameleon partner on it.

In the tavern were two men sitting at a table. "It's Reborn... Looks like you were called by the old man again." One of the men said. "Must be tough being popular. Going to Roma next? Venice?" The other man asked.

"Japan." Reborn said.

Both men turned around to look at Reborn. One then spoke up. "Japan?" then the other man spoke up. "The old man must have finally made up his mind."

"Looks like it's going to be a long journey." Reborn then turned around and left the tavern.

* * *

 **-Namimori-**

It's been a year since everything has happened and since she moved to live with Nana and Tsuna. It may have took almost a year for her to trust them. Tsuna became protective over Sora when she told him about her past before she came to live with him and Nana.

Sora is close to Tsuna, they are like siblings and they call each other sister and brother. Their sibling bond that grew over the year was really strong. It was so strong that if Sora had a nightmare, that she would sneak into Tsuna's bedroom to sleep with him since he seemed to drive the nightmares away.

 **...**  
 **...**

Nana was in the kitchen, making some food. She then calls out to her son and niece. "Tsuna! Sora!" She is now standing in front of the stairs "Tsu-kun, Sora-chan, you are going to be late again." She sighs before she started walking up the stairs.

She went to Sora's room first but saw that she wasn't there. "Either Sora had already woke up and went to school or she had a nightmare last night and slept in Tsuna's room." She closed Sora's bedroom door before going to Tsuna's bedroom.

Nana opens Tsuna's bedroom door and stands in the doorway. She looks down to the floor to see junk on the floor, she walks into the bedroom to see more hunk on the bedroom floor, making a mess in the room. "Your room is a mess, like always." She then looked over to the bed to see that her son was still asleep but she also saw Sora sleeping on the bed cuddling against Tsuna. "Sora-chan must have had another nightmare."

"Tsu-kun, Sora-chan. Wake up, you two will be late." Nana tries to shake them to wake them up but it didn't work. But Sora only cuddled closer to Tsuna. "Honestly, he's like this every morning. Sora is only like this because of the nightmares."

Nana then saw a piece of paper sticking out of one of the drawers of Tsuna's desk. She pulled the piece of paper out of the drawer to see it was a math test and the grade of said math test. She sighed when she saw the grade of the math test. "And your test scores are the same as always too... The Tsunayoshi Sawada, who got a 15 on his math test!"

Tsuna eyes snapped open and quickly sat up in his bed. "Y-Yes?!" Tsuna stuttered. Then he saw his mother had his math test in one of her hands and her other hand on her hips. "Why are you looking at that without permission?!" Tsuna lunged forward to grabbed his math test but Nana moved out of way and he fell out of his bed.

Sora was waken up when Tsuna had shot up in bed, she sits up in Tsuna's bed and looked at her aunt as she rubs her eyes. "Morning Aunt Nana."

"Good morning Sora-chan." Nana said before she looks down at her son. "Are you okay? Here."

Tsuna eyes widen when he saw the piece of paper. "My test... Wait, what's this?" He was shocked when it wasn't his math test.

"A tutor will be coming over today for both of you. I found this interesting flyer and I already called them." Nana was saying all this with a big smile.

"Why do we need a tutor?" Tsuna asked as he sat down by his bed. Sora nodded still sleepy.

Nana ignored what Tsuna said as she started reading from the flyer. "We can train your children to become future world leaders. Our tutors are young and handsome!" She smiled. "Plus, they'll teach twenty-four hours a day, free of charge, as long as they get a room and board."

Tsuna had a deadpan look on his face. "That's sounds like a scam." He then looks at his clock that is hanging on his wall. "It's already this late?!" He then runs towards the door but before he leaves his bedroom, he turns around to face his mother. "Anyway, we don't need a tutor!" He then rushed out of his room.

"Well I'm going to get ready for school." Sora said as she got out of Tsuna's bed before leaving his bedroom and going to her own.

 **...  
...**

When Sora got to her bedroom, she went over to her closet and pulled her school uniform out before going to her bathroom. First she brushed her teeth, then she brushed her hair and put it up in a ponytail. She then got dressed in her school uniform.

Sora left her bathroom after getting ready for school. She grabbed her school bag before she left her room and started walking down the stairs.

 **...**  
 **...**

Tsuna runs down the stairs to run downstairs but he ended up tripping, he turned around and landed on the stairs on his back before sliding down the stairs. A few seconds of sliding down the stairs, he was finally down at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ciaossu." A voice said. Tsuna looked up to see a infant wearing a black suit, with a red long sleeved shirt and black necktie from underneath and a black fedora with an orange stripe, there is also a chameleon on his fedora. "Are you Tsuna?"

Tsuna sat up and looked at the baby in a suit. "Ts-Tsuna?"

"I'll be instructing you and your cousin from today on."

Tsuna leans down a little as he looks at the baby. "Uh, what's with this baby?"

"Don't worry, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said as he looks at Tsuna. He was wondering where the girl, Sora, was.

Tsuna flinched back a little when the baby called him by his nickname. "Hey, how do you know my nickname?"

"Gathering information is all apart of the job, Tsuna." Reborn said as he looked up at Tsuna. "And where is your cousin, Sora, at? Did she already leave to go to school?

"Sora is probably getting ready for school right now." Tsuna then yelled out at Reborn. "Stop calling me Tsuna! My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada! I don't want a baby like you calling me Tsuna!"

Reborn swung his leg fast and kicked Tsuna in his cheek, which caused Tsuna's head to snap to the side. Tsuna put his hand on his red cheek before he spoke up. "What was that for?"

Nana then is standing on the bottom of the stairs and looks at Tsuna and Reborn. "Oh, who might you be, little fella?" Nana asked.

"What's going on?" Sora asked as she walks down the stairs and saw her little brother sitting on the floor with a baby wearing a suit in front of him.

"I'm the home tutor, Reborn." Reborn put one of his hands in his suit jacket before pulling a card out of his suit jacket. The card says: Home Tutor, Reborn.

"The home tutor..." Tsuna said as he looked at the card. "Reborn?"

Nana put a hand over her mouth as she started giggling, while Tsuna laughs.

Sora wasn't laughing because she was wondering where she heard the name Reborn from. She then remembered where she heard the name from, she heard it from grandfather. _'Did Grandpa send Reborn here? But why would he send him here?'_ She thought.

"Don't make me laugh! You're just a baby." Tsuna said before started laughing again and had his head down towards the floor. He didn't see that Reborn as raising his leg above his head. "My stomach hurts!" Reborn his drove his leg down on Tsuna's head which sent his face down onto the wooden floor hard. "M-My face hurts more then my stomach..."

Nana noticed that Sora was shaking in fear after she saw Reborn hit Tsuna, she quickly hugged her niece to her. When she hugged Sora, she felt her flinch before relaxing in her arms. "Shh, sweetie. It's okay." Nana told her as she runs one of her hands through Sora's hair.

Reborn was watching this, he remembered Timoteo telling him to never hit her, something about her being abused by relatives in her past until she ran away a year ago. He wonder how far Sora's abusive relatives went on their abuse of her.

After Sora calmed down, Nana looked down at her son. "Well since I'm already ready for school. I'm going to go ahead of you, see you at school, Tsuna." Sora said before she left the house and walked to Namimori Middle High.

Nana looked at her son, who still had his head on the wooden floor. "Are you okay, Tsu-kun." She asked her son. "Oh! Hurry up or you'll be late."

Tsuna's head shot up from the floor. "T-That's right! I don't have time to waste on this weird baby!" He then rushed to get ready for school.

"I'm off!" Tsuna yelled out as he ran out of the house and started running towards the school. "What was with him?"

"Actually, I'm a hitman." Reborn said on top of Tsuna's head.

Tsuna smiled as he kept on running towards the school. "A hitman? Yeah, right..." Tsuna then suddenly stopped and looked up. "When did you get up on my head!?"

Tsuna then saw the girl that he has a crush on, her name is Kyoko Sasagawa and quickly hid behind a brick wall. Reborn looks at Tsuna curiously and then at the short golden brown haired girl that is kneeing in front of him.

"Kya! How cute!" Kyoko squealed out. "Why are you wearing a suit?"

Reborn looked up at Kyoko. "Because I'm in the Mafia."

"Wah! How cool!" Kyoko said in excitement as she grasped her hands together in front of her.

 _'What!? Kyoko Sasagawa already likes that little brat.'_ Tsuna thought.

Kyoko got up from kneeling and started walking away, waving bye. "Well good luck. Bye, bye."

"Ciao, Ciao." Reborn waves bye to Kyoko. Reborn then looks at Tsuna and smirked. "You have a crush on that girl, don't you Tsuna?"

Tsuna started freaking out when Reborn asked that. "Is that any of your business!?"

"I've mastered the art of mind reading." Reborn said.

Tsuna grabbed Reborn by his suit. "That's enough. Just leave me alone!" Tsuna yelled at Reborn.

"No." Reborn said as he grabbed one of Tsuna's arms and bend it behind him.

"Ow, ow, ow. I give! I give!"

Reborn let go of Tsuna arm and Tsuna placed of his hurt arm. _'Dammit. I can't even win against this baby.'_ Tsuna thought.

"Have you told her yet?"

"Of course not!" Tsuna said, he then blushed a little with a smile. "Kyoko Sasagawa is one of our school's idols, with Sora being the other one. I'm not even in her league. It's useless to even confess my feelings."

"That loser complex is amazing." Reborn said.

"Leave me alone."

"It's finally time." Leon moved from Reborn's fedora and to Reborn's hand.

"Huh?" Tsuna asked in confusion.

Leon transform into a green and black gun and pointed the Leon-gun at Tsuna. "Die."

"Huh?" Tsuna started freaking. "A toy right?"

"Go die once." Reborn was still pointing the Leon-gun at Tsuna.

"Hey... What are you-" Tsuna was saying but was interrupted when Reborn shot a bullet at him. The bullet is a special bullet, it is a Dying Will Bullet.

The Dying Will Bullet hit Tsuna in the forehead and at that instant, Tsuna was fill with regret. _'I'm going to die... I'm leaving this world. What a waste. If I had the will of the dying, I probably could've told Kyoko Sasagawa how I felt.'_ Tsuna thought. He flew back and fall to the ground, with dead empty eyes.

"It's Dying Will Mode Time." Reborn said

An orange fire appeared on Tsuna's forehead, his clothes then ripped leaving him only in his undergarments. He then stood up. "Reborn! I'm going to tell Kyoko Sasagawa how I feel my Dying Will!" He then ran off towards Kyoko.

Once Tsuna got to where Kyoko is at, he stopped in front of her and asked her to go out with him. Kyoko freaked out, screamed and ran away.

A black haired boy punched Tsuna in the back of the head. "You've got to be kidding me! You pervert!" Mochida said as he ran passed the now confused Tsuna, who is sitting down.

 _'Oh no, I just confessed my feelings. I'm a pervert at this rate!'_ Tsuna thought, freaking out.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter.**

 **Well Reborn is finally here to train both Tsuna and Sora to be the Tenth Vongola Bosses. But how he is going to train Sora when he can't hit her like he does Tsuna due to the orders of the Vongola Ninth and because of her past? Well you just have to keep on watching to find out.**

 **Please review, because they are amazing and I need them to help me update my stories.**


End file.
